Abeyance
by nienerz
Summary: Korra died in The Battle of Equity. Two years have passed and no new Avatar has arrived. Benders and non-benders alike are persecuted- no one is safe. Now searching for a life line, Mako, Asami, Bolin and Jinora strive to save and protect the new Avatar. -ON HOLD UNTIL I FIND MY STUPID FLASH DRIVE!- Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Abeyance

Summary: Korra died in The Battle of Equity. It's been two years since the war and no new avatar has entered the world. Mako, Asumi, Jinora and Bolin are on the search for Korra. While searching the desert, they come across an elderly couple, who offered them a place to stay for the night. One night can save the world- right?

Chapter One- Oblivion: Mental Blackness

Pain. That's what she felt. Her bending- it was gone. The endless source of water filled her in every aspect. She was going to die. No! I don't want to die, she thought. I-I don't-'And a bright light surrounded her.

Two Years Later

She was gone. The only chance of freedom has vanished. Every day, a bender's ability was taken from them- stolen. The White Lotus was scattered, their existence destroyed. Tenzin's family had gone in hiding as soon the war began.

"I can fight Papa!" Jinora told her father angrily. "Grandpa fought when he was twelve! Why can't I fight with you?"

Tenzin growled at her. "Because, you are ten- Avatar Aang was twelve. He was the **avatar**. You are the eldest female in a dying race. I refuse to place you in this position! And that is final. Now go pack your bags!"

She glared at him. "Fine! Because someone has to take care of Mom, Meelo and Iroh; and we both know Ikki can't do that." And with that, she stalked away.

It had been at least two and a half years since he saw her. Now she was walking beside his brother, and he had to admit she had grown. Now at the age of twelve, she had joined The Resistance, and was proving to be a great warrior. Puberty had been kind to her. She shot up, and instead of being awkward and gangly, she was tall and willowy, graceful as a ballerina. At five feet seven, she had the body of a full grown woman. He remembers when he first saw her. It had been nearly three years; he couldn't help if he stared a little- or a lot. He wasn't perverted - in fact, after he learned who she was; he went into his over protective brother mode. Every male had one, some just weren't aware of it.

_She had sauntered up to them, his brother's slumped shoulders automatically becoming erect and a smirk entered his face. Asami became tense and uncomfortable, her eyes shifting to mine, her hands grabbing a piece of his jacket as a sign of comfort._

"_It's been a while." The strange girl said when she was close enough to whisper to them. "I heard you were looking for Korra, I'm going to help you."_

"_We don't need your help." he interjected. How she knew about their plan was a mystery. Who she was in and of itself was a mystery! Grey eyes, a brunette, lithe shape, and footsteps so gentle it was as if she was walking on air. If not for the total air of confidence, he would have believed she was an air bender. So she obviously was an earth bender with soft footsteps. He nodded to himself, satisfied with his deductions._

_The girl didn't give up, not even when they turned their backs to her. "She left before her air bending skills were complete. My father would be teaching her if he hadn't-." She cleared her throat and said with her voice wavering slightly, "We all know what happened to my father. Anyway, as you, I also believe that Korra is alive. We could travel faster than you are now, I have Bosco with me." When none of them turned around, the girl grabbed the back of the amber eyed jacket and threw him on the floor._

"_Mako, listen to me when I speak to you." She growled out. Her grey eyes were stormy and the wind outside picked up. He could hear it whipping against the small bar's frame, ripping tree roots out of the ground. "I am not the girl you saw from two years ago. I can't be the same girl- too much has happened. How she managed to have her voice reach them despite the noise outside amazed him. She was an air bender, a powerful one at that. "We have to find Korra, so no one has to suffer anymore. So no one has to live in fear. Families can be reunited, and families can also mourn properly." She took a deep breath, looking away from the trio. The wind outside calmed, and her voice was heard throughout the bar. "I need this."_

_She looked down at him. He hadn't gotten up from where she threw him. Her eyes had unshed tears in her eyes. "Will you let me?"_

And thus began their story.

A/N: So… Whacha think? I think it was good, honestly, though it sorta reminds me of A:TLA. Oh well! And the last part, starting with 'She sauntered' and ending with 'And thus began our story' was a flashback scene. Sorry if it confused anyone, it's just, that don't have little stage directions to tell you when there is going to be a flashback in a book, do they? Nom they don't. You use the context clue to figure that out. And/or italics. Hah!

Just so you know these are who are all part of 'The Resistance.'

Mako- Leader role

Bolin- Comic relief

Asumi- Mad money

Jinora- Manipulator

And lastly

Bosco- Jinora's Flying Bison

Next chapter you will meet a few new characters, a couple of my OCs. Hope you like them, I had fun creating them! Please review and tell me what you think, the first and last chapters are always difficult for me.

Oh, and thank you,Yuka Muntou, for pointing out my Asami mistake. Lol, that's embarrassing! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

She was minding her own business, like she always does. But if she wanted to- which she doesn't, gossip and eavesdropping is a horrible hobby- all she had to do was go to the market and be, well, being herself! An old, old lady, who hobbles around slowly with no destination in the store. But she didn't- because gossip and eavesdropping is a horrible hobby.  
So she hobbled around swiftly, grabbing certain foods to stock the house. Her husband and grandchild would be hungry. Her grandchild was so innocent, so eager to learn. But so was Kuki, and this old lady learned to never let Jiiyu cook. Last time she did, Jiyu almost burned the house down! If Kuki wasn't positive that Jiiyu was a non-bender, she would have sworn she was a fire bender!

But sadly, benders have slowly died away. The Equalists are cruel, taking away spirit given abilities from innocent people. Kuki shook her head, but continued shopping. She couldn't help but over hear -because, as we all know, Kuki is against eavesdropping- a few young people's conversations.

"We have no where to stay, Mako." A girl said to one man. She was very pretty, Kuki took notice of. "And I still am not used to sleeping in the wild. Can't I just-"

"No! We can't use a large amount of money out here, that'll be suspicious!" The male responded.

A group of four plus an adorable fire ferret were discussing where to stay.

Kuki's ears perked at the word 'money.' She looked down at the large amount of food she was carrying then the group of young people. Surely she can't carry all this food by herself? And most certainly, her tiny family cannot eat all of this food by themselves...

"We'll just sleep in the desert; it shouldn't be any trouble."

Oh, well, that can't happen. She hobbled over to the small group slowly, trying to hide her eager expression. One of the females turned around and offered Kuki a small smile. Kuki felt warm inside then smiled back, about to greet the kind young lady when suddenly... she fell.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Ohh,"Kuki moaned. "My hip." She held her hip tenderly, then looked up at the group. "I have so much food, and now I cannot get to my house." Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. "M-my husband and grandchild, they'll both starve! How shall I get to them!"

"There, there Granny." one male told her in a comforting way. "We can take your food to your house for you."

"Oh no," Kuki said. "I can't do that to you. It's not your fault I got hurt."

The kind faced boy with the big muscles turned towards the other male. "So, can we?"

The other male looked unsure.

"But," Kuki said slyly. "If you help me out, I'll give you a free place to sleep for tonight, or however long you need~. Just saying."

-Abeyance-

"Lee! Jiiyu! I'm home- with guests, so no dilly-dallying, this house better be clean!" Kuki yelled as she entered the front door. "And it's a mess," She muttered. Turning towards her guests, she smiled in a sheepish way. "Pardon the mess, it seems my grandchild and husband-"

"Are back from fishing!" A young, energetic voice said.

Kuki looked at the young people; saw how their expressions changed from hearing that voice. 'As if they recognized her...'

Another voice came was heard, coming from the back room where Jiiyu was heard. "Are you back? You said you have guests? What did I say about bringing people home?"

"Lee, don't be so rude. You and Jiiyu have to come meet our guests. They're all very kind."

"Fine!" He huffed. he muttered a few things, causing the girl to chuckle.

Meet my husband Lee," Kuki introduced as he turned the corner. He was a short blond man, the blond fading into gray. He had an annoyed expression in his face, but as soon as he looked to his wife, the annoyance was replaced with love and care.

He hobbled over to the teens. "I'm Lee. I have a couple of rules to go over with you all, so pay attention!"

They all gave him their immediate attention, but their eyes kept flying back to the other room, where the grand daughter had to be waiting.

"Do not," Lee began, pacing in front of them like an old general, "Steal food from our house. Eat when you are fed, and you should be fine. DON'T" he yells, pointing into the eldest girl's face. "Think you're high and mighty because you come from a rich background."

"Don't look so shocked, I sniff out a blue blood a mile and a half away." He told the shocked teens. "Speaking of smells, you best wash you're flying beast, my wife will throw a fit if our house smells like large animal sh- OW!" He rubbed the back of his head, and glared at Kuki. "Poop. Large animal poop."

"And lastly," He began.

"Oh Granddad, quit scaring the guests." All eyes flew towards the female. Her long brown hair flowing down her shoulders, a small smile on her face. Strong muscles, warm brown skin, an innocently naive air around her, brown eyes you could melt in... Wait, brown eyes? They all looked at each other, confusion and hurt the most prominent details on their faces."I'm Jiiyu," She introduced herself, bowing towards the group. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

A/N: I'm going to be honest. Despite the fact I knew it would end like this, the chapter anyway, I really didn't want it to. Why? Because it's so cliché. Annoyingly cliché. Also, I sorta don't like cliff hangers. Sometimes they're necessary, and other times they make me feel murderous. I'm all like, 'GRR! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! I HAS NO MO NAY FO THE NEXT BOOOOOK!' And I am talking about 'The Rise of Nine' by Pitticus Lore. I love those books; despite the fact they're kinda sloppily written.


End file.
